The present invention concerns a method of monitoring an alternating signal and a device therefor.
The use of stages that emit an alternating signal to control an adjoining stage is generally known. Such control stages can for example include a microprocessor that controls an adjoining stage by emitting an alternating digital signal. Oscillators that emit a sinusoidal, rectangular, or other alternating signal employed to process other signals in appropriate stages are also known.
There are various procedures for shaping the alternating signals deriving from such a control stage. Its potential can be shifted by imposing a constant potential onto it for example. It is also possible to vary its mark-to-space ratio. Such changes can be either intentional or symptomatic of errors in the control stage, depending on the equipment the stage is part of and on operation conditions.